Order of Hath's Stand
Church of the Holy Light ---- |Row 6 title = Links |Row 6 info = Web Page |imagewidth = 250}} The Holy Order of Hath's Stand is a Light-sworn order of Paladins and Priests from the Alterac Mountains devoted to the preservation of Hath's Stand; a memorial cemetery made for fallen Alteraci who remained loyal to the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. The Order devotes itself to upholding the tenets of the Holy Light in all aspects as they aid the Citrine Eagle in defending pioneers within Alterac, and dispense justice to the perils that wander within the Mountains. Comprised of the Alterac Silver Hand, and the Clerics of Eagle's Perch, the Order acts as the foundation of faith within Alterac. All the while preserving the good name of General Hath, the Alteraci commander who helped the Alliance against the Orcs in the Second War in spite of Aiden Perenoldes orders to stay out of the Orcs way. To the Holy Order, he is a testament to loyalty and faith -- in spite of his broken oath to the traitor King. =Background= ---- The Order of Hath’s Stand was founded shortly after the Second War, after Aiden Perenolde betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron. After the Kingdom was decimated by the Alliance for its treachery, and the nobles stripped of their claims — a monument was erected in honor of a great hero, General Hath. A man who placed the needs of humanity over any Kingdom, he broke his oath to King Perenolde, and aided the Alliance in their battle against the Orcish Hordes along with his men. For his defiance of treachery, he was honored, along with the men who died fighting beside him. The Order of Hath’s Stand was formed from the Alteraci veterans who stood loyal to the Alliance of Lordaeron to care for the monument, and recover their fallen brothers in arms to honor them with a proper burial at the memorial. The Order devoted itself to ensuring the well being of surviving veterans until their deaths. And for those who ventured far and wide – the men of Hath’s Stand went above and beyond to recover their bodies to allow them rest at the Stand. As decades passed, the men grew old and died. While few Alteraci veterans of the Second War still stand, the ranks of the Order of Hath’s Stand dwindled to remnants. And soon, only a few older men remained to tend to the site. Left vulnerable, the Stand was assaulted by a remnant of the Burning Legion. Helpless, the last man of Hath’s Stand sent a plea for aid. And as war loomed between the Alliance and Horde, the men and women of the Alterac Silver Hand stood among the remnants of the Stand, and devoted themselves to upholding the old testament of purpose of the Order of Hath’s Stand. Donning new banners, they fulfill the purpose of the original order in the name of the Light to help return the souls of the fallen home, and protect those within the Stand, and to dispense justice and maintain honor as General Hath had. =Holy Grounds= ---- Eagle's Perch The Abbey of Eagle’s Perch is the Citrine Eagle’s place of worship within Talongrab Keep. The grounds are tended to by the Abbot of Eagle’s Perch, and their Clerics. Sermons, and studies are commonplace in the holy grounds closest to the Eagle’s home. The Abbey contains a library, a place for prayer, and the round table used for gatherings for the Order of Hath’s Stand. Hath's Stand Hath’s Stand is the memorial burial site for Alteraci veterans of the Second War who remained loyal to the Alliance of Lordaeron. Made in honor of General Hath and his preservation of humanity over his own Kingdom, the memorial has stood for three decades as a hallmark to Alliance loyalty and devotion. And while most of the tenders to the grounds have long since died, the Citrine Eagle has taken up the cup to do so. =Hierarchy= ---- The Knights, Priests, and layfolk of the Stand all fall under the same structure. The duties are unique, and their approach to completing tasks differs greatly, but they all fall under the same ranks of prestige. *Supplicant *Sworn *Templar *Champion *Paragon *Chapter Master =Ascension= ---- As a member of the Order of Hath’s Stand, each man or woman is set upon a journey of spiritual enlightenment. Be it a fresh squire, or a seasoned cleric, reaching for greater potential in the Light’s path is a chance to be humbled, and earn spiritual clarity. Each Knight or Priest of the Order of Hath’s Stand is set along of a path of greater spiritual enlightenment. Initiation Ritual All entering members of Hath's Stand by pledging an oath before the council or Order Master: After the oath is taken, the Order Master, or an appointed Templar guides the Supplicant on a pilgrimage into the Winterwood and to Hath's Stand. The appointed ritual leader will provide a vision stone to the Supplicants to take, and will allow them a moment to pay homage to the fallen warriors of the Light buried within Hath's Stand. The Supplicants select one tombstone bearing a crest of the Order, and fall to their knees to honor the fallen hero. There, they will channel the Light into the vision stone to pay witness to the fallen heroes final moments, and live it through the heroes memory. After witnessing their death, they will choose a way to honor the fallen hero they have bonded with, and take up their Hath's Stand crest as their own to wear to continue the fallen heroes' legacy as a sworn member of the Stand. Tutelage and Squires Work in progress. WoWScrnShot_081319_202446.jpg WoWScrnShot_041819_211800.jpg WoWScrnShot_062019_222546.jpg WoWScrnShot_030419_021658.jpg WoWScrnShot_030117_195252.jpg WoWScrnShot_123118_214018.jpg WoWScrnShot_112717_170428.jpg Trial of Humility The Trial of Humility if a test of patience to help temper a humble spirit. After completing prerequisite tasks to preen them self for the trial, a subject is required to live a humble month — pure of indulgences for an entire month. This trial begins right after the supplicants initiation ritual. *They will move into the Barracks of Talongrab Keep. *They will always be polite and courteous. *They will subsist only on bread, water, and cabbage. *They will perform their duties with simple clothes and tools that fit the situation. Their armor will be no better than a Squire's. **While in not in combat, they are expected to wear simple clothing. *They will not drink alcoholic beverages. *They will arrange and participate in charitable functions of their design, or assist with a charitable function to aid those in need. *If approached for assistance, they must accept within reason; always ready to aid the meek. The last day of their trial will be a day of silent pilgrimage. When signaled by the hierarchy of Hath's Stand, they will spend the day under a vow of silence, and walk barefoot to Uther's Tomb from Eagle's Perch to provide an offering. Only then can the vow of silence be broken, and the trial be deemed a success. For completing this trial, the subject is declared a Templar of Hath's Stand. Trial of Valor The Trial of Valor is a test of will, courage, and leadership skills. On this trial, a sworn member of the Stand is tasked with combating a wicked evil that has plagued the people of Alterac. Often, this evil will be one the group has encountered recently. The subject must recruit a small task force for the journey, along with the taskmaster who assigned the trial, which they will lead into battle. *The party must travel by foot, or ground mount. *The party must use arms and armaments with no enchantments. *The party may not use subterfuge or dishonorable tactic to kill their assigned target. *The party can be no larger than a 5 man party. To succeed in this venture, the Sworn member will often be given opportunities to lead smaller missions to help prepare them for this venture. They will need to either act in a valorous way to slay the beast and defend their men, or, inspire tenacity within the party to undo the wickedness they face. For completing this trial, the subject is declared a Champion of Hath's Stand. Trial of Mercy The final trial is for those who seek to take up a special position in the ranks of the Talonguard. While this position is reserved for those most deserving, those who are deemed worthy are assigned the Trial of Mercy to free themselves of suffering. The subject taking on the Trial of Mercy will subject themselves to the whim of the council of the Order of Hath’s Stand. When called upon, a Priest/ess will stand before the subject to be questioned, and will compel their mind to confess their greatest misdeeds. They will be compelled to tell the Order of their greatest faults, and times where they contributed to inflicting great suffering upon others. As well as their darkest secrets and sins. To this, the Order of Hath’s Stand shall question the subject, and in doing so, assign them a penance to rectify all the burdens of their lives, and perhaps even delve into the places they caused this suffering to relive, and make up for their mistakes. Completing this penance means they have succeeded in the trial. For completing this trial, the subject is declared a Paragon of Hath's Stand. =Roster= ---- Veteran Members =Gallery= ---- WoWScrnShot_041918_210755.jpg WoWScrnShot_062517_211200.jpg WoWScrnShot_090417_212906.jpg WoWScrnShot_121518_213550.jpg WoWScrnShot_030919_235924.jpg =Notes= ---- Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand